


Bourbon Bunny

by XerotoXero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Club AU, M/M, Non-powered AU, Steve's in a bunny suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerotoXero/pseuds/XerotoXero
Summary: Steve hates his uniform. Tony loves this club.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Bourbon Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fanart I saw. That's the only justification I have.

“A job’s a job. A job’s a job. A job’s a job.” Steve whispers fiercely to himself as he puts on the last piece of his ‘uniform’. Bunny ears. He puts the damn bunny ears on his head and tries to focus on the number that was on his last check, and on the tip he had received the night before from a drunk business man and his wife.

And not on the filthy request that the man had whispered to him as his wife had giggled somewhere in the background.

The man had taken his vehement refusal in good humor though. His wife seemed disappointed, though.

But the amount of money they had given him was enough to soothe the humiliation somewhat, it would pay an entire month’s rent on his crappy apartment and leave enough for the new set of acrylic paints he’d been eyeing.

“Still in here, Stevie?” A voice called from the doorway, and he spun to focus on the woman standing there.

“Natasha! I could have still been naked!” He shouted. He still felt naked.

The red haired woman eyed him with a nearly salacious grin as if she could hear his thoughts. He fought the urge to cover his chest with his arms. Instead of commenting on the outfit of the night, though, the woman turned and waved her arm over her shoulder. “If you’re ready, come on. Your shift starts in like two minutes, and you don’t want to be late, do you? It’s a big night for us!”

Every night was a ‘big night’ at the Shield. There was always some new rich bastard coming in with their entourage to drink and hit on the waitstaff.

Steve took a deep breath, breath filling his lungs in a way that he was still thrilled with, even so many years after the last treatment for his breathing problems had been successful, and walked out of the men’s dressing room and onto the floor of the club, accepting a tray of drinks from one of the runners.

Apparently whatever rich guy was coming tonight had rented the whole place out, and paid for the tab of everyone that they invited.

Which seemed to be every elite in New York.

Steve fell into a pattern he had gotten used to in the two months since he started working at the Shield. He moved around the room, deftly dodging grabbing hands and holding his tray steady when someone grabbed a drink from it. People of all genders were waving money at him, attempting to shove it in various parts of the ridiculous ‘Playboy-esque’ uniform he was wearing, but somehow it always ended up just landing in his hand instead.

Tonight’s crowd was wild, but generous. And largely made of women, some of whom weren’t wearing much more than Steve or his coworkers. The heavy smell of perfume mixed with the scent of alcohol, strong enough that he was starting to get a headache.

From nearby, one of the female employees that started a month after him cried out indignantly, and Steve swerved in that direction.

His job was two fold. Serve drinks, and protect other servers. It was why his check tended to be well padded.

Steve made his way to the other server, a girl named Helen, with single minded determination. There was still a hand on the bare skin of her ass, just under where the black fabric of her bunny costume ended.

Steve grabbed the man’s wrist in a steel grip, smiling as he pressed a random drink into the grabbing hand and smiled into the guy’s face.

“I’m sure this is what you were going for, sir.” He said politely. Helen hid behind him, peeking out to glare at the man.

The man in question had been here a few times, and every time Steve had dealt with him within the rules of Shield. Divert, protect, and if that didn’t work, kick out.

The man smiled back uneasily and took the drink, sipping at it. “Of course this is what I wanted. Thank you.” He said carefully.

Steve was glad to note that even in the bunny get up he was still intimidating enough to get people to back off. He nodded at the man, mentally making a note to himself to tell all of the female servers to avoid him and leave him to the male servers, and guided Helen away.

He took a moment to make sure she was okay before both of them went back to the floor and their jobs.

“That was impressive.” A voice said behind him, and Steve turned fluidly on his heel to face them. He was actually getting good at moving around in the stupidly tall things.

“Drink, sir?” He asked, offering the nearly empty tray. The dark haired man looked it over before motioning with a hand that already contained a glass filed with amber colored liquor.

Steve nodded, turning to walk away, but the man danced into his line of sight with a manic grin on his face. Steve had to bite back a sigh. One of those then.

Tony grinned at the man, fighting to keep his eyes on his face instead of trailing down the blond guy’s impressive physique. The bunny costume didn’t leave much to the imagination.

A look of frustration flashed over the guy’s face before it was smoothed into a harmless looking customer service smile. But Tony wasn’t fooled, he’d seen the bruise on Stalt’s wrist as Tony had him escorted out after what happened with the waitress.

Obviously all that muscle wasn’t just for show. Though the show was very good.

“Tony.” He said, sticking out his hand. The waiter frowned at it for a moment before transferring the tray he was holding smoothly to his other hand so that he could shake Tony’s. Tony was impressed, the alcohol in the glasses didn’t even slosh.

“Steve.” The man, Steve, replied. His hand was firm in Tony’s, rough with a collection of calluses.

There was a stray spot of green streaked oddly across his wrist. It was flaking slightly at the edges. Paint? The beef cake in front of him didn’t really strike him as a painter, but to each their own.

Apparently he held on a bit too long, because Steve pulled his hand back suddenly, clearing his throat.There was a beautiful pink color dusted across his cheeks, which set off his blue eyes nicely.

Oh yeah, Tony knew exactly who he wanted to take home with him tonight. He had a bit of a thing for artists.

“So,” Tony started, swirling the bourbon in his glass. “I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?”

Steve sighed as if he’d heard that line before. “Not really, I’ve been here for a couple of months actually.”

Ah, it had been a while since Tony had unearthed himself from his lab. He was usually a regular at Shield. They had the best… taste in uniform.

Steve was looking off to the side, obviously waiting for the end of the conversation. That just wouldn’t do. Tony slammed back the rest of the bourbon, placing the empty glass on the tray that Steve was balancing expertly. “Could you grab me another bourbon, gorgeous? Bulleit, rye, two fingers on the rocks.”

The other man looked relieved to be away from him, even for a moment, and took the chance to escape, his face almost as red as a tomato now.

Tony smiled like a shark smelling blood in the water.

Steve leaned against the bar while the bartender, Clint, filled the requested bourbon glass.

“You look flushed, Stevie. Are you sick?” Natasha purred from beside him.

He sighed, frowning at his boss. “No, just someone hitting on me. Hey, do you think you could run this drink for me?” He asked hopefully. If he could avoid running into that man, Tony, again, he could call this night a success.

Natasha laughed. “Nope.” She said, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “I think you can protect your own virtue.” She laughed at his expression. “Or not protect it. You wouldn’t be the first of our waitstaff to accompany Tony Stark home.”

“Tony Stark?” He hissed, turning fully to face her. “That was Tony _Stark_? Billionaire inventor Tony Stark?”

“One and the same! He’s the one throwing this shindig, actually, so don’t let his glass run dry!” She replied cheerfully as Clint placed the bourbon on the tray, chuckling to himself. She pushed Steve away from the bar before giving him a firm pat on the behind. “Now go get yourself a sugar daddy!”

If Steve wasn’t sure that Shield had enough lawyers to beat the case in their sleep, he would sue them for that butt pat. Instead he took a deep breath and stared accusingly down at the unoffending drink on his tray. The only drink on his tray. That was as good as telling him he had been relegated to Tony’s personal waiter for the night.

Tony fucking Stark, Jesus Christ.

The billionaire was bouncing on his heels when Steve returned to him, looking absolutely thrilled.

“Steve! You brought my drink, you’re my hero!” He shouted over the music. He exchanged the glass for a single bill, and Steve tucked the hundred away in the hidden pocket of his uniform.

“Just doing my job, sir.” He replied stiffly.

Tony waved a hand, “Please, call me Tony. So you’ve worked here for a few months? How do you like it so far?”

Conversation. Steve could do conversation. He wasn’t sure if he would be smart enough to hold a genius’s attention, though. But then the other man would become someone else’s problem, so that was okay. “It’s alright. Much better than my last job.”

“Oh?”

Steve grimaced. “Well, jobs really. I was working three, but I make enough here that I could cut it down just to this one. It’s nice having free time again. I forgot how good sleep was.” He said ruefully. Tony laughed. It was actually a pretty nice laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t get much sleep right now, either.” He admitted.

Steve felt himself relaxing slightly. The other man hadn’t tried anything. Maybe he was just hoping for someone sober to chat to. “Well, that’s what you get for shutting down all of your weapons factories at once.”

Tony looked startled, and for a moment Steve thought he had messed up, but then a pleased expression took over the other man’s face. “Yep! You keep up with the news, huh? Not just a pretty face.” He winked outrageously, and Steve found himself laughing.

“One of my roommates is majoring in tech, he’s aiming to apply to Stark Industries when we graduate and wouldn’t shut up about it. He’s thrilled with all the new energy designs you guys have been putting out. Compares you to that Musk guy.”

Tony made a hilariously disgusted face. “Tell him that I find that comparison personally offensive. I pay my taxes. Much to my board’s regret.”

Steve leaned back against the wall he hadn't been aware Tony was herding him towards, quirking his lips. “Have you met that Musk dude? Is he as much of a prick in real life as he seems.”

Tony looked delighted. “As much of and more!” He confirmed. “He tried to get me to do a threesome with him and that… Grimes woman.” He said conspiratorially.

“Did you?” Steve couldn’t help but ask.

“ _God_ no! I could do without seeing Elon’s ‘O’ face, thank you very much!”

The rest of the party passed like that, Tony ignoring everyone else in favor of making Steve laugh at the more ridiculous stories from his life. Every time his bourbon glass ran dry, Steve went to go get a refill, ignoring the knowing looks Natasha was sending him.

Tony watched Steve walk away appreciatively, nearly jumping when a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned to grin at Happy.

“Happy, my good man. What are you doing here?”

His driver looked particularly put out. “Well, the party ended about an hour ago, sir. So I thought you would like a ride home.”

Tony blinked, then looked around the nearly empty building. Huh. When had that happened? Around them servers had changed out their high heels for practical flats, and were each clearing their areas efficiently, laughing amongst themselves and comparing tips.

He felt a pang of guilt. He’d been keeping Steve to himself all night, and the other man probably hadn’t been able to make as much off his guests.

“Happy, get me a check!” He ordered, and the other man pulled out the small book and a pen. Tony filled it out quickly, and looked up just in time to see Steve approaching looking bashful and empty handed.

“Sorry Tony, Clint says the bar’s shut down for the night.” He admitted.

“That’s fine, I should probably get home anyway. Happy here needs sleep, like a normal person.”

He didn’t miss the slight disappointment that flashed across Steve’s face, or the confusion when he pressed the check into the other man’s hand with a wink.

“Goodnight, Steve.” He said, walking away.

“G-goodnight!” Steve called after him.

Tony smiled and really hoped Steve would use the phone number on the Note line on the check.


End file.
